


French Fries

by CasGetYourShotgun



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But it works just fine as a standalone, Can be read as part of the Lone Wolf verse, F/M, First Dates, Fluffy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Lone Wolf if you read it in that series, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tory ropes Ella into going on her first date with Ben as moral support. She ends up having the best day of her life. All thanks to one Hiram Stolowitski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Fries

"Ella, please!"

"No!" Ella glared at Tory, arms folded across her chest, obscuring the Lady Griffins logo emblazoned on her shirt. "I will _not_ tag along on your first date!"

"It's not my first date, Ella." The redhead replied, matter-of-factly.

"See? Even less reason to bring me along! Look, Ben and I don't really know each other that well, and I'll just be standing there like an awkward lemon whilst you two are being all couple-y. It'll be embarrassing for all three of us."

"You live within driving distance. You can just get a cab or something if you get uncomfortable."

"I'm already slightly uncomfortable!"

"I saved your life. You owe me one." Tory wasn't normally the type to use kidnapping as leverage- she must've really needed the backup. Ella sighed and resigned herself to her fate.

"Fine."

****************

The dark-haired girl checked her watch for the five thousandth time. Tory and Ben (or Ten as their friends had already taken to calling them) were late. They were _supposed_ to be seeing a movie (which, despite its high ratings, didn't sound all that awesome to Ella), but it didn't look like they were gonna make it. She'd been asked if she was alright by at least three concerned patrons. She pulled her phone out of her bag.

_Where r u?_ The reply came back almost instantly. Unlike the sender.

**Still on Morris. Whitney hijacked my outfit & Hi spent 4eva trying 2 get Ben 2 let him drive**

_Hi's coming?_

**Ben's wingman. Shelton got sick. Sorry I'm l8**

_Don't apologise 2 me. Its ur date._ Ella smiled. At least she wouldn't be the only third wheel.

****************

"This movie sucks." Hi whispered between mouthfuls of popcorn. He offered Ella the bucket.

"I know." She took as many pieces as she could fit into her hand. It might not have been ladylike, but it was almost pitch black and besides, it was really good popcorn.

"I mean, who does this guy think he's kidding? That was the most unconvincing death I've ever seen!"

"I'm half-expecting to see him sit up again and be all like 'April fools!'" Ella laughed under her breath.

_"'Braaaaiiiinssssss!'"_

"And the hero keeps trying to win over that bimbo with the boob job but I'm becoming more and more convinced he's in love with the bad guy!"

"You know, they're actually dating in real life."

"Who? Mr Egotistical and Living Barbie?" The two of them were being glared at by just about everyone within earshot by this point.

"No, Mr Egotistical and Dr Doom! I looked it up yesterday."

"They're not great at hiding it, are they?"

"Rule 12..."

"Never date a coworker." Ella completed the line, grinning.

"You watch NCIS?"

"Sometimes." The two of them sat in companionable silence for a while, until Ella broke it. "This movie really sucks, doesn't it?"

****************

"Did you two have to talk _all the way_ through it?" Ben asked irritably on the way out.

"It was crappy!" Hi protested.

"Our commentary was the best part of that movie." Ella paused. " OK, that and the Never-Ending Love Story of Mr Egotistical and Dr Doom."

"And the popcorn!" Her new partner in commentating crime added.

"Those weren't even their names!" Tory responded.

"What were they then?"

"They were...uhhh...Ben, what were their names?" The last part was whispered surreptitiously in the direction of the glowering seventeen-year-old. Ben shrugged.

"You can't remember, can you?"

Tory shook her head. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure it was mentioned." She laughed. "That really was a terrible movie." Even Ben smiled.

"Absolutely awful."

"If movies were tributes in the Hunger Games, that one would die first." In spite of her initial reluctance to go on this not-quite-double-date, she was actually enjoying herself.

"The plot had more holes than Swiss cheese." Maybe that was something to do with Hi. Their first meeting had been something of a train wreck, and their second had been under less-than-ideal circumstances, but this was actually fun. Really fun. 'Is _this a double date?_ ' she thought to herself, messing with the end of her braid.

****************

"See you round!" Tory called as she and Ben walked into the restaurant they had reservations at. Hi and Ella waved and carried on past the doors. Their parting of ways hadn't been down to the new couple wanting more 'alone time'; it was more to do with the fact that Hi was banned from that particular establishment for life. Ella had jumped at the opportunity to stay behind - this was the exact reason she hadn't wanted to come.

"So, where are we going?" She asked her friend.

"No idea. You want a burger?"

"Sure." They fell into silence again, and Ella noticed their feet moved in sync. Walking with someone else felt nice. "Why are you banned for life?"

"My family went there on my cousin's birthday when I was eleven. The two of us got bored waiting for our food and went to go look for it. The kitchen was never quite the same again."

"I can see why they don't want you back."

"I can't. Who _wouldn't_ want me causing chaos in their restaurant? Who wouldn't want me, period?" Ella knew he was kidding, but she felt herself blushing, and she wasn't the blushing type. She prayed Hi wouldn't notice.

He noticed. "You're blushing." _Crap_. "Let me guess. You're secretly madly in love with me and being alone with me is driving you crazy."

"How did you know?" Ella said it sarcastically, but a part of her was wondering if she meant it.

****************

"French fry?" Hi accepted the offering.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Still like them hot?" Ella was teasing him, laughing at the memory of their first awkward encounter.

"Maybe." He took another, and she punched his shoulder in mock-indignation. "Hey, do you dip your fries in your shake?"

"Ew, gross, no!" Ella shuddered.

"It actually tastes really good." She didn't look convinced. "Go on. Try it."

Sceptically, she did as instructed. "Wow. That's...less disgusting than it should be."

"It's the best fry you've ever eaten."

"Maybe." For a moment, they just smiled at each other. Then Hi stole the rest of the fries. "Hey! You have your own!"

"Had." Hi popped one into his mouth. "I ate them all."

****************

Some time later the pair began making their way back to the dock. "Today rocked." Ella commented, still walking in step with Hi. "I honestly didn't think it would, but it did."

"I knew it would." She looked at him incredulously. " What? It's a legitimate excuse to wind up Ten."

"True."

"And I got to hang out with you." To Ella's surprise, Hi actually sounded serious.

"What?" Hi flushed a definite shade of pink.

"I...really like you, Ella." Ella was blushing now, too.

"I really like you too." She giggled. "Why is this so awkward? We've been fine all evening and now..." She tailed off.

"Yeah..."

"So...what are we? " Ella asked uncertainly.

"I don't know. We should probably do this again some time and find out."

"Hiram Stolowitski, are you asking me out?"

"Maybe."

"My parents will not approve."

"Neither will mine."

"Then it's settled." She smiled. "We're doing this again."

"This was the best first date ever."

"Yep."

They walked the rest of the way hand in hand.


End file.
